<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>13. Laughter by Detroit_become_Merlin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990194">13. Laughter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin'>Detroit_become_Merlin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YHStober [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Yandere high school</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Planning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detroit_become_Merlin/pseuds/Detroit_become_Merlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Grian, Stress, Dom, and Iskall helps make Invader's wedding dress</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charles | Grian &amp; Viktor | Iskall85, Dom &amp; Stress, Grian &amp; Domrao, Grian &amp; Stress, Silly/Invader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YHStober [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>13. Laughter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian checked his mailbox, the hermits have decided to bring that from season six into season seven, and it sat at the edge of the shopping district right next to decked out, he grinned when he noticed a package from Ellen.</p>
<p>When he opened it he couldn’t contain his excitement, inside was a dress and rolls of fabric, ribbons and lace were shoved into the side, Concept sketches and colour swatches sat on top of it, and Grian almost squealed.</p>
<p>He picked up the box and ran to the exit, almost bumping into Xisuma on his way out, “Sorry X” he called with a grin and flew off, X chuckled wondering what could have made Grian so excited.</p>
<p>Although he was happy for him, since the last time he had seen Grian this upbeat had been before Ellen came to visit. Sure he had delighted moments like the Watchers or talking with Iskall, but now they have an aura of melancholy to it. But whatever it was, he hoped it would last.</p>
<p>Grian had messaged Stress on his communicator about the dress and Stress had agreed to meet at the mansion, he heard Stress squealing as she landed on the balcony he watched with a grin on his face as Stress tried to keep herself calm.</p>
<p>She managed to calm down, but she was still shaking, she knew it was weird to get all excited for a stranger’s wedding dress, but she had seen Grian’s expression when he had shown her the couple. He was happy for them, more optimistic than she had ever seen him, it was evident that he adored them, would do anything for them.</p>
<p>The room was large, and Grian was wearing his tailor outfit with his measuring tape draped around his neck. Shulker boxes full of fabric and ribbons were on the wall organised by colour, a corkboard displayed pictures of the dress and measurements, likely Invader’s.</p>
<p>Grian waved at Stress as he pinned another picture to the wall. He grabs the dress and looks around. Grian chuckled “oh well shoot, I don’t have an armour stand” he scratched his head, “You think the others would mind if we use them as a mannequin?”</p>
<p>Stress grinned and shook her head, “I think Iskall and her have similar body types, we could go ask him.”</p>
<p>Grian laughed “Are you sure he’d be able to stand for hours at a time?” </p>
<p>“He’s a tough cookie love” Stress punched Grian’s shoulder “I’m sure he’d be fine, besides shouldn’t we get the bride here?”</p>
<p>Grian clicked his fingers and pulled out his communicator; he typed a message and waited for a response. “We’re doing a video chat with my friends whose making the other dress for Silly, our brides are going to be there but since it’s bad luck for spouses to see their fiancee in the wedding dress before the wedding someone would be filling in for Silly.”</p>
<p>“Now we need someone to fill in for Invader, right?” Stress tilted her head in question.</p>
<p>“Yup” he nodded “But who?”</p>
<p>“Iskall has a similar build to her; we could ask him” Stress suggested a mischievous glint in her eye.</p>
<p>“You just want to see Iskall in a wedding dress” Grian accused, crossing his arms and grinning when Stress took out her communicator.</p>
<p>“Okay maybe, but it’s for the brides.”</p>
<p>“For the brides” Grian nodded and took out his communicator as well.</p>
<p>&lt;StressMonster101&gt; Iskall</p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt; Iskall</p>
<p>&lt;StressMonster101&gt; Iskall</p>
<p>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Yes</p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt; Iskall<br/>&lt;Grian&gt; We need you to wear a dress</p>
<p>&lt;Xisuma&gt; ????</p>
<p>&lt;Iskall85&gt; can I ask why?</p>
<p>&lt;StressMonster101&gt; for Gri’s sis in law</p>
<p>&lt;Iskall85&gt; okay lol<br/>&lt;Iskall85&gt; wait what</p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt; I could wear a dress too if it makes you uncomfortable?</p>
<p>&lt;Iskall85&gt; Nah I’m okay with wearing a dress</p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt; ISKALL COME OVER</p>
<p>&lt;Iskall85&gt; I AM</p>
<p>&lt;Grian&gt; DON’T TEXT AND FLY</p>
<p>Stress giggled at Grian’s last message and settled on sitting in one of his discarded shulker boxes full of fabric. “So Grian, you never told me you had a sister?” She kicked her legs.</p>
<p>Grian hummed as he started to set the communicator up in the corner of the table. “Uhm well I guess I haven’t really had any siblings till I was” He counted his fingers, “16? No 19? Yeah, 19 years old, I’m still getting used to it” he shrugged as if forgetting his age was something normal.</p>
<p>“19? But she looks close to your age.” </p>
<p>“Oh I’m adopted” he finished setting the camera up and returned to placing different reference photos.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry” Stress apologised “what happened to your parents if you don’t mind me asking.”</p>
<p>“Heck if I know, they got divorced when I was six, and I haven’t seen either of them since.” he turned and pulled himself onto the table, and began kicking his legs.</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, I got sent to Japan because they didn’t want to deal with me while they filed for divorce when I got back parents were gone, and I have no idea where they went.”</p>
<p>“WHAT” a distinctly male voice that only belonged to a Swedish hermit came from the doorway, his human eye bore anger and his bionic eye sparked. “WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?” he stomped his way over to where Grian was sitting and leaned half his weight on the table. "WELL?"</p>
<p>“Kally, calm down, it’s fine now, I have an even bigger family than I could have ever asked for” He squeezed Iskall’s arm and reached to the shulker box “Now I need you to wear this, the bathroom’s down the hall to the right” he gave the dress to Iskall. Although the man was still fuming, he took the dress and walked to the bathroom.</p>
<p>“Grian…” Stress got up and slammed her hands on the table, Grian squeaked, and it effectively stopped him from moving “you mean to tell me your parents abandoned a six-year-old in a different country!?” her eyes burned, and her heart went out to the small child that her friend used to be.</p>
<p>Before Grian could answer a knock on the window was heard, and he waved as Dom entered from the window “Hey Grian” the King leaned against one of the shulker boxes.</p>
<p>“Oh thank Gord” Grian whispered as he gestured over to Dom. “uh Stress before you call X, I invited him over” he twiddled his fingers nervously.</p>
<p>“Why would you invite him over?” Stress asked curiously, setting aside her anger in turn of this new development.</p>
<p>“Grian and I went to the same high school, and I sorta dated Invader, we’re on good terms now and things” Dom rubbed the back of his neck and glared at Grian when he snorted.</p>
<p>“Dated Invader? Hah, you had a crush on her, and she was too busy making goo-goo eyes at Sam to take you seriously.”</p>
<p>Dom laughed “As if anyone would ever date that prick, glad she got her senses back though” Grian nodded and gestured over to him. Dom gave Grian his communicator and Grian called Ellen on his while calling Invader on Dom’s.</p>
<p>He sets the communicators in the corner just as Iskall came back, and the two answered. “Grian J’s being shy” Silly called from Invader’s side. The other phone showed an empty classroom.</p>
<p>Grian laughed “Right tell J Dom, and I are going to wear dresses,” </p>
<p>“Wait. What?” Grian pulled Dom away, and the two brides laughed at Dom’s panicked expression.</p>
<p>“Hello there, you must be Silly and Invader? Grian’s sister and in law?” Stress asked.</p>
<p>“HE CALLED ME HIS SISTER?!” Silly had the biggest grin on her face as she shook her fiancee’s shoulders “VADIE!!! HE CALLED ME HIS SISTER I WIN”</p>
<p>“DAMMIT” someone called from the other phone and Stress grinned in confused amusement, “GRIAN WHYY.”</p>
<p>“A bit of context then miss, Grian hadn’t really called his adoptive family anything other than their names and Silly and Necra decided to make a bet out of it.”</p>
<p>“Kind of like how parents would bet on a child’s first words?” </p>
<p>“Exactly” Invader grinned as she tried to get her fiancee to calm down.</p>
<p>“YOU OWE ME 50 YEN NECRA” Silly yelled in triumph as Dom came back, wearing a pastel purple summer dress that’s a size too short, with a white cardigan and his old purple hat, his long dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. “Ooooh, you look good Dom.”</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Dom did a little twirl and watched as it flared, “I have no idea why Grian still has this” he gestures to the hat and tilts the camera so the centre of the room could be seen more clearly. </p>
<p>Stress smiled “You look positively gorgeous love.”</p>
<p>Dom blushed and hid his face under his hat, “thanks Stress.”</p>
<p>Grian entered the room as he dragged Iskall by his wrist, the shorter hermit was dressed in a red long-sleeved maxi dress, and Iskall was in the mint maxi dress found in the box. “Okay, let's’ get started” He pulled Iskall to the centre of the room. “How’s this can you see.”</p>
<p>“Yup, he looks great G” Invader gave him a thumbs up.</p>
<p>“J we still can’t see you” Silly called out and snuggled closer to her fiancee.</p>
<p>They heard a groan, and they clapped when a man with burgundy hair and freckles dotted his face came in with a pale blue lace midi dress on him, Ellen and Patty, giggled from outside the frame while Chan and Necra fiddled with a box and covered their ears when it screeched with static.</p>
<p>“What’s with the box?” Iskall asked as Grian pins various pieces of fabric to the dress and Stress making patterns for the lace.</p>
<p>“Spirit box, we’re hoping to contact a few ghosts while we’re here.”</p>
<p>“Ghosts aren’t real” Iskall scoffed, and Grian shook his head.</p>
<p>“In your world, maybe not.”</p>
<p>A few days passed with Stress, Grian, Iskall, and Dom working on the dress, they had listened to Grian joke and laugh with his friends, and Iskall had grown tired of all three of them accidentally pricking him with a pin or a needle, so he decided to ask Cleo for an armour stand to fill in.</p>
<p>“So since you guys know each other in high school got any stories about Grian here?”</p>
<p>“Silly had a crush on him” Chan called out much to the dismay of one of the brides.</p>
<p>“CHAN” </p>
<p>“Oh My God” Iskall covered his mouth in shock.</p>
<p>“Oh, come now. It was cute” Grian snickered.</p>
<p>“GRIA” </p>
<p>“Okay okay, um, oh he dated Ellen once” Chan saved the two siblings from answering the question further.</p>
<p>“Really!?” Stress squealed “oh the two of you must’ve been so cute together.”</p>
<p>“He got stabbed for it too,” Dom laughed, as he handed Grian a roll of lace ribbon.</p>
<p>“DOM” He blushed, “SHOVE OFF.”</p>
<p>Everyone laughed at his reaction and laughed, even more, when he hid behind the dress.</p>
<p>“Wait wait wait” Iskall waved a hand “what do you mean he got stabbed?” He looked at Grian concerned.</p>
<p>“Nevermind that,” Grian grinned, unconvincingly.</p>
<p>“Guys,” Necra said, upon realising the conversation is getting to where Grian doesn’t want it to go “what if we’re all dead” not any better.</p>
<p>Iskall and Stress laughed before realising the uneasy silence of the rest. Only to be disturbed by the spirit box, producing a voice “stupid.”</p>
<p>The former students of Akademi high school froze as the disembodied voice of the little girl flowed through the box. “Well, that’s enough for today” J started taking off the dress while a few of the others helped him.</p>
<p>“Get out of there” Grian squeaked and nervously gulped. Silly and Invader cut off the call, presumably to help the others pack up.</p>
<p>“Way ahead of you” the video feed cut off, and Grian and Dom sighed in relief before packing their stuff away.</p>
<p>“I thought they wanted to talk to a ghost.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but not that ghost” Grian shivered “That one’s a bad ghost.”</p>
<p>“I heard she was the reason three teachers were killed and a student got hit by a car” Dom shook his head. “In fact, Grian’s adoptive dad was one of the teachers that were killed.”</p>
<p>Iskall and Stress gasped and pulled Grian into a hug, “he was one of the only people that cared” the short hermit whispered as he buried his head into Iskall’s shoulder. He laughed however and looked at Dom “remember when he used to joke that his lessons used to kill kids?”</p>
<p>Dom snorted “yeah, though I would believe it” He tilts his head back and grips his hair “good his lessons were tough, I don’t know why you keep doing it.”</p>
<p>“Sentimentality is all, went to feel close to him in a way since I never really got the chance to be his son.”</p>
<p>Stress cooed and hugged him tighter while Iskall ruffled his hair. All three of them were ignoring the trauma Grian had endured behind laughs and a pension for pranks, they’d get to it, sit down and get Grian to lay out his trauma but for now, Grian’s content with his friends hugging him and comforting him.</p>
<p>Though he pulls Dom into the group hug and sighs, now, he’s content.</p>
<p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>